Two Hours
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Barry and Roddy's first time together, and they really tie the knot so to speak. MalexMale


** Just felt like writing this one-shot. Um...we all know I'm horrible at sex scenes, so sorry in advance :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Barry/Roddy**

**Warning: MalexMale sex, knotting, dirty talk, feelings**

Two Hours-by PS

It was finally happening.

Barry had lured him into his house with promises of a movie marathon, and what did he get? He was slung over a broad shoulder and carried up to the bear's bedroom, flung onto the bed, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Roddy had no quarrels about this aspect, but it was when Barry had started unbuttoning his shirt he got defensive, "What are you doing?"

Barry pulled back from him, eyes dark and lips bee stung, "Kissing you. Hoping for more."

Roddy glared, "You just asked me over here for sex then."

Barry shook his head violently, "No. I asked you over here so that I could consummate our mating."

Roddy bit his lip, way to make stuff sound romantic, "Oh…now?"

Barry smirked, "If that's alright with you. Yes. Now would be nice."

Roddy was sure that he was drawing blood by now he was biting into his own flesh so hard, but, no metallic smell filled the air so he laid off of the gnawing, "It's just…well, a little warning would have been nice."

Barry rolled his eyes, hands still on either side of Roddy's hips, "If I had told you beforehand you would have freaked out. But still, you're freaking out. Stop over thinking stuff."

Roddy gave him a fiery look, "I can't ok. We're about to become like, a married couple or something. I can't just calm down!"

Barry sighed, "Not married. Mated. There's a difference."

Roddy crossed his arms, leaning back onto Barry's pillows to put some space in between them, "And the difference is?"

Barry rolled forward, making Roddy's previous movements useless, "Marriage can be temporary. Mated is forever."

Roddy held in a gasp, trying to quickly cover up his softer emotions, "Who knew you were such a closet romantic?"

Barry grinned at him, swooping in to give him a quick kiss, "We doing this or not? Because, if you want, I can go out, buy you a ring, propose and get us married by the end of the night."

Roddy stared at him openly, "Seriously? Never mind. I think we can hold the wedding off for a little while. Just…kiss me right now."

Barry smiled, "As you wish." Then, he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once more.

This kiss was more languid, more relaxed than the others; Barry took time devouring his mouth, leaving wet licks and teeth imprints, his hands remaining flat on the bed so as not to startle the Reinigen.

Roddy was the first to make the next move though, he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the feel of the soft curls that wove themselves around his long phalanges. He tugged at the locks thoughtfully.

These actions made Barry move, pressing up against him more fully, chest to chest now, the broad hands gong to cup Roddy's slim hips.

Roddy pulled back, gasping for air, "Do something already."

Barry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, something that sounded suspiciously like a growl and moved to take off his shirt, his heavy muscles bunching with the movements, drawing Roddy's attention.

Though he tried to reach out and touch his boyfriend Barry would have none of it, drawing his hand into one of his own and bringing it up to his mouth, taking one of the musician's fingers into his mouth and licking at the appendage, nipping at the tip, making Roddy's blood run hot.

Barry's eyes remained on him the whole time, a light purring sound echoing around the digits as he went.

It was after a few seconds of this, when Roddy felt fit to burst, when Barry pulled away, dropping his hand and going forward to rip Roddy's shirt off, making him just as bare to the world as the bear.

Barry ignored the rat's protests as he went further, undoing the old jeans that Roddy wore and sliding them down, taking Roddy's underwear with them.

It wasn't until Roddy was naked on the bed under him until he stopped, sitting back on his haunches to examine the flushed boy.

Roddy squirmed a little underneath his gaze, "Stop staring, this is embarrassing!"

Barry purred at him, "I like this. Having you, spread out, on my bed." He leaned forward, trapping Roddy beneath him, and breathed against his lips, "You'll be in my bed, and only in my bed forever."

Roddy's throat constricted, and he could only nod jerkily. Barry smirked at him, pulling away to get something from the drawer built into his bedside table.

Roddy wasn't surprised when he came back with lube, but it was still a kick to the stomach.

Barry watched him, eyes running down from his chest up to his face and back again as he coated his fingers in the translucent liquid from the bottle.

Roddy felt a little trapped when the bear leaned down to kiss him, hand going down to forbidden places as he did so. It was only the kiss that kept him distracted as Barry inserted a finger into him, the slight burn a little annoying, but the feel of Barry's lips against his more fulfilling.

It wasn't until the third finger when Roddy flinched, Barry's kisses no longer distracting him wholly.

Barry pulled away from him, leaning back once more to study him, eyes lingering on where his own fingers where stretching Roddy's rosy hole. Barry grasped his own cock as he prepared his lover, wrapping his hand tight around the base, imagining that it was Roddy's insides clenched around him so tightly.

Roddy gasped as he saw what Barry was doing to himself, "Hey, idiot! What about me?"

Barry's dark eyes flicked up to him, "Soon enough." He carefully removed his fingers from the prepared flesh, removed his own hand form his cock and dumped some of the lube into his palm, coating up his erection quickly.

Roddy gulped when Barry moved to hover over him, his strong arms the only thing holding him up, Barry moved to kiss him, whispering against his bruised lips, "And now, we're joined."

Thrust.

It was entirely painful, and here Roddy wondered how gay porn stars did it. The stretch of Barry's cock was enough to make him cry out, but it was the weird pulsing that really did it.

Barry was moaning quietly above him, "So tight."

Roddy tried not to bite his own tongue off, "What did you expect idiot?" Maybe the pain was becoming a little more bearable now, he couldn't even tell.

He head Barry mumble quietly, "less bitching." Thankfully, the bear was keeping still, his arm muscles tense and quivering next to Roddy's head.

It was after a few moments when Roddy realized that the pain was almost entirely gone, the pulsing still there, but that was almost easy to ignore, he choked out to his boyfriend, "Move."

And boy, Barry did. The bear gave a small, experimental thrust, making Roddy gasp, and making Barry groan weakly.

Roddy, a little fed up with the gentle experimentation, gave an annoyed hiss, "Move already Barry, like, really move!"

Barry growled at him, and gave a real thrust then, the kind of thrust that made both Roddy and the bed shake, making Roddy question his own sanity when he laughed at it.

Barry ignored him, just kept pushing into him, those long swipes of his cock brushing something inside of Roddy that made him see stars, and then, Roddy was coming.

It was sudden and unexpected and Barry growled above him, grasping the rat's erection, milking him through his release.

Roddy's inner muscles clamped down on Barry, and then, the bear was roaring, biting down on Roddy's shoulder and making him cry out at the pain of it all.

But that was nothing compared to the sensation of Barry's cock suddenly getting bigger, stretching him to the brink of agony, knotting him just like Barry said he would.

Barry lay panting above him, his heavy weight almost an anchor to Roddy as the bear just kept coming and coming, over and over into the smaller rat.

After a moment Barry nuzzled against his neck, "Told you I'd knot you."

Roddy gave a weak rolling of the eyes, "Yes. Very fastidious of you to say so. You're really heavy, by the way."

Barry ignored his ranting, "We're mated now. Going to keep you under me, tied to me everyday. Going to fill you with my seed so everyone knows you're mine."

Roddy glared at the back of his head, "A little late for dirty talk, don't you think?"

Barry licked his ear, "You smell like me. That's good."

Roddy sighed, "Whatever. I smell like you, great. Just one problem, how long are we going to be…tied…together, like this?"

Barry shrugged, moving slowly and very little so as to not aggravate the knot, "Not sure. The books usually estimated about two hours."

Roddy sputtered, "T-two hours? Jesus, what about me going home? What about your dad?"

Barry bit lightly at his neck, seemingly oblivious to his new mate's erratic behavior, "You're staying here obviously, and my dad can obviously smell what just happened here, and plus, the door's locked."

Roddy would have crossed his arms if they weren't buried under Barry's weight, "Well didn't you just think of everything."

Barry gave him a proud grin, "Yep. I told you I would only knot you in a safe environment, and hey, that meant here, in my room, in my bed, with my scent surrounding us."

Roddy gave him a coarse look, "You're just not letting the scent thing go are you?"

Barry shook his head, going to bury his face in Roddy's collar bone, "No. Now that I have you for real you're not going anywhere."

Roddy sighed, "Great. A possessive, knotty Jägerbar, just what I needed."

Barry gave a quiet laugh against his skin, "Oh baby, I'm going to be everything you need and more."

Roddy rolled his eyes once more, "Well right now I need sleep, and I'm pretty sure you can't be that…or food. Anyway, shush and let me sleep."

Barry nodded against him, shifting his hips a little and making Roddy grunt at the slick seed that was currently still filling him.

"Good-night baby, I love you." Barry muttered against him, breathing in the Reinigen's mixed scent.

Roddy carded his hand through the bear's hair slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

Then, he drifted off to sleep…still tied.

**Hope it was ok, please review and tell me what you thought of it, I'd really like to know. Thanks so much for reading, if I didn't say it before XD**


End file.
